Would YOU Say No?
NCC Central Hub This is the very center of New Crystal City, and serves as the gateway to the other areas of the base. A feeling of claustrophobia exists here despite thefact that this part of the city is open to the air. Now in Battle Station Mode, the Central Hub has far less buildings than usual, as many have transformed themselves into huge laser defense cannons and missile turrets. There are very few positions one can take to hide from the weapons without being forced to take evasive action. The roadways have laser point-defense systems protecting them. The important buildings, including the medical ward and the command center now have a huge layer of thick metal protecting them, covering up the facilities and protecting them from harm. Octane is standing in the middle of the hub looking at a datapad The clack of feet on the narrow streetway isn't unusual this time of day. However, were one to catch a glimpse of the Air Commander, one would see that she's carefully walking, stride not quite as long as usual as she nurses some lingering damage from the Mojave Desert offensive. She was just there to bask in the sun, slaggit! Superficial damage can be seen along her left arm and torso, but she doesn't seem too annoyed by it. Upon spotting Octane, she cants her head to the side, and purses hematite lips in a thoughtful frown. Octane looking up as he hears the footsteps gives a sort of stare that one would expect from him, as if he expects someone to frown anytime he is around, he then notices the damage and says "What happened to you?" Squinting those vivid yellow optics, Fusillade hrmphs to herself in surprise. "I wouldn't figure you'd care. If you must know, I served as a distraction during the attack lead by my Number One, where we captured the tank Warpath. This damage is a result of such action. Always has been, always will be. Medical's been tied up with a lot of the raids and attacks we've had lately, so I'm just letting my auto-systems take care of it." Octane 's optics narrow a bit as he says "Well of course I care, why wouldn't I? Warpath? Yeah I saw them torturing him last night." Octane then gives Fusi a sort of blank look and says "Do you need any energon?" "Because you're... a Decepticon? And not in my division?" Fusillade ventures. At the offers, she looks suspicious. "I'm actually allotted a relatively nice portion as part and parcel to my service to the Empire." However, despite the chilly response, she does take a single interested pace forward. "You're being awfullygenerous..." Octane lowers his datapad and says "We all wear the same emblem, regardless if you are in my division or not we are fighting to take over the universe are we not? MY duty as part of my division it to allocate resources and distribute them to those who ened them. Now I will be happy to give you energon because it's my JOB. Or are you going to try and slice my wing off again. Next time.... aim for the Autobots" "OH PLEASE I was NOT aiming for your wing," Fusillade snorts out, this time, pacing forward to make a point that she's not going to back down from the challenge. "At worst, the swipe would have caught you across the nose, and not too deeply either. I'm insulted that you're implying I don't have control of myself in the air." Oh, she didn't ignore the nicer words before that, but she's quickly learned, particularly in a division that thrived on challenging authority, that she NEEDED to assert herself. FINALLY, after getting that point across, Fusillade glances to the side. "That's good enough, then. But I swear if you try to pull a fast on one me..." At this point, she once again fixes that piercing gaze upon him, letting the words linger in the air. WAY to go with making friends, girlie. Geeze, give a guy a chance to make amends! Octane crosses his arms and smiles "Did you listen to anything I said? I said AIM FOR THE BOTS! When did I say you had no self control? You walked in on a situation you weren't originally a part of which is why I did what I did. I �don't care whether or not you approve of it or not. Bottom line is that if we were just attacking an Autobot convoy or we were fighting an open field battle that you were in command of I would obey your orders. However with a resource allocation I am clearly the one who is in charge of those resources except of course if one of my superiors is there." Octane then smiles at Fusillade knowing he's pushing her buttons and says "Oh...one other thing, if you had self control you would have actually hit me" And yes, that was one of the peculiarities of Decepticons graced with the alternate mode of a B-1B Lancer -- hot blooded. Whether it be Windsweeper's vicious obsession with keeping the skies clear, Missile Run's drive to be the best within his group, or Blackout and Spaceshot's overzealous protection of their assigned posts, there is always an intensity there. Fusillade is no different. It's gotten her shot by her superiors, it's gotten her promoted to Air Commander, and it will, for years to come, cause plenty of other things to happen to Fusillade. For now, though, it causes things to happen to OTHERS. Before even she knows what she's doing, a barked out, "How's THIS FOR SELF CONTROL!?!?" is heard in her clarion alto, complete with a swift kick to Octane's left shin. Octane evades your Heel Snap attack. Octane standing still, jumps in anticipation of Fusi's kick as if he knew she was going to try and kick him. Octane lands a few feet away from Fusillade with his rifle raised at her and says in an animated and excited tone "Seriously! What in the hell is WRONG with you?!" Good, it went wide. One less thing to explain later. With an irritated "BAH!" she begins to stalk off stiffly. She appears to have wholly abandoned the idea of making any sort of amends, before he asks that magical question. Then, whipping back around, with wingblades swirling at her hips, she jabs an obsidian hand towards him, "YOU! I swear! You're just..." At this point, she tries to think about where this is going, and finally blurts out, "MAD that I'm the same size as you in the air!" Scintillating psychoanalysis, Fusillade. Octane still with a stern look on his face and his rifle pointed at Fusillade says "I'm not angry at all, aparrently you are out of control now. Why would I be mad we are the same size?" Octane then smiles and says "How you got to be as highly ranked as you have baffles me, you aren't even smart enough to bea good bully" Octane then starts laughing but does not lower his rifle and says "Now if you come at me again, I have enough energon to burn you to a crisp. UNDERSTAND?!" "Give it a few weeks, it'll be clear. You've just been reassigned," Fusillade remarks dryly. Several paces down the street from Octane, she coolly regards him, and mmphs to herself. "That assumes that I really want to touch your repulsive surface," she spits out. As if to emphasize the point, she stands her ground, and unholsters one wingblade, snapping the weapon out to its full span. The angle, however, is very clearly not pointed toward Octane, and it appears for all the world that she is inspecting it, and not bothering to give him a second thought. Octane still with his rifle pointed at Fusillade "Reassigned?" Fusillade mm-hmms, and says mostly to herself. "Huh, the edges ARE a bit darker, no wonder they looked so great when Fulcrum pulled them out." At Octane's question, she looks up to look about the street in mock confusion. The triple changer �really WAS bringing out the worst of some of Fusillade's behavior, in this case, the 'Octane doesn't exist' game. "Huh? Did somebody say something?" Octane lowers his rifle but still has his finger on the trigger and says "I don't know, I could have sworn I heard YOU say something but most of the time what you say has no relevance" He then smiles. "Oh, oh..." Fusillade nods, as if reaching a new understanding of the world around her! The veil has been lifted! "It was just the wind," she practically smiles down at the work she commissioned from the Decepticon's chief weaponsmith, before reholstering it, and beginning to carefully sidle back toward the command center, humming serenely to herself. Octane laughs at Fusi and says "That's what I thought" Galvatron says, "Has anyone seen Astrotrain? Octane says, "I saw him last night" Galvatron says, "When you do? Tell him I want to have a little word with him." During this entire exchange, the sun has been getting lower in the sky. The Southern Hemisphere's late spring is quite nice, however, and the grey and white flyer is only halfway toward the building before the light beckons. Thrustered feet halt, before she hums thoughtfully, and then changes course to arrange herself on the nearest solid, sun-soaked surface. A faint 'ah' escapes her as she cozies up to the heated metal, and flicks optics shut briefly. "Smelt that fight really took it out of me," she murmurs to herself. Catechism says, "... I saw him likewise, sir. As you will it." Galvatron says, "He needs to learn the importance of following orders." Fusillade says, "Rnn. And I was hoping to use him for a mission later. I will also keep watch and ferry him your way." Galvatron says, "Unfortunately, I feel that he will be unavailable for a mission for quite some time. He and I will be having a very serious "talk"" Octane says, "he was in the dungeon when they were torturing warpath" Fusillade, resigned, "I'll still write up the mission specs and submit them later." Galvatron says, "Yes.� One of those." Scourge says, "Ah... I might have to watch that, if you're amenable." Galvatron says, "Perhaps." Galvatron says, "Oh, and Octane...who is "they"?" Catechism says, "...guh. I told Astrotrain that Warpath was not to be harmed. I told him that'd I'd review the secruity tapes later." Galvatron says, "It seems we may have to have a talk with more than one individual if there truly is a "they"" Octane says, "I don't quite remember everyone as I was allocating resources on a datapad but Frenzy, and A-Train were the main culprits" Counterpunch says, "Warpath? We have a captive� Interesting... very interesting. I doubt he'd have much of any information to impart, but I suppose it never hurts to have a little chat, nonetheless." Octane says, "and Catechism was in the room but I don't remember if he did anything or not" Catechism says, "Sir, I believe he is speaking of Frenzy, Astrotrain, himself, and me, although 'torture' is not the correct word. Frenzy wished to torment the prisoner. I told him that was not an option but that we could talkto the prisoner, so long as �he caused no damage." Fusillade says, "Catechism is a SHE, nitwit." Catechism says, "All I did was talk to Warpath, and I reminded the others... repeatedly... that all we are allowed to do is talk." Galvatron says, "View the reports. Someone has posted a video of him being beaten. I gave SPECIFIC orders that he was to be treated fairly and without harm. We have an alliance with the Autobots. A loose one, yes. But weare to remain business as usual. That incudes taking prisoners. However, we can show good faith by NOT harming him. He is here for one reason. BARGAINING power. If anyone lays a finger on him other than to medically examine him or administer energon rations...they will be dealt with." Octane says, "Galvatron, Fusillade tried to attack me after I offered her help. Also, I already administered Energon rations to Warpath for today. Astrotrain AND Frenzy were the ones tormenting Warpath" Fusillade says, "Oh, that's RICH coming from someone who said they were willing to waste an entire energon load just to enjoy setting me on FIRE after dousing me with it!" Catechism says, "I've seen the reports, sir. I now see that perhaps I should have had him placed in a more secure cell, maybe one with a forecfield to keep fish out. This is my failure, and I accept it as such." Galvatron says, "It is not your failure. It is the failure of one troop to follow your orders." Counterpunch says, "Lovely... I suppose, then, I'll not have the opportunity to... discuss... matters with the prisoner. I can't get information when a bunch of incompetent morons like Astrotrain and Frenzy beating on him." Galvatron says, "There will be no interrogation." Octane says, "You attacked me Fusillade and I opted to defend myself.� Anyway Galvatron, I saw most of what happened" Galvatron says, "I would like a full report." Galvatron says, "So sorry, Counterpunch, you won't get to see him." Counterpunch says, "Hmph. I suppose it's to be expected. Very well.�I have other matters to attend to, anyway." Trooper Fleet says, "Hmmm. So, is bickering like human spawnlings over frequencies known to be monitored by the enemy some new form of Psychological warfare? Perhaps trying to get them to underestimate us on our next encounter?" Galvatron says, "As I said, he is to be treated as the humans treat their POWs. No torture, no interrogation, NOTHING." Galvatron says, "Let them hear. They know we have them, perhaps they will take some comfort in the fact he isn't to be harmed. I have already sent my demands and assurances to Rodimus personally." Galvatron says, "Now then, Octane. Report to me to give me a personal situation report. Anyone else present may also report." Fusillade says, "Yes, well, I suppose Octane whining about every attempt by someone to kick him the shin MIGHT make them think we have an armor shortage." Galvatron says, "Fleet, however, has a point regarding the Fusillade/Octane endeavor. Fusillade, you are to report in as well. Octane is standing in the hallway with his flame rifle in hand and his finger on trigger looking at Fusillade with one optic While Octane might be glaring daggers at Fusillade, the Air Commander is in fact fussing over one wingblade while sprawled atop one of the rooftops. Despite the surface serenity, however, there is a viciously roiling temper underneath. However, that's mostly been sated by the sniping back and forth on channel. As the Emperor stalks past, she hrns, and then slips down onto the ground, reholstering the wingblade and giving a deep nod, half-bow. "Emperor?" She knows full well what might be happening. The proposed action plans will definitely have to wait. Galvatron storms into the center having read the base locator on where they were. He stops just short of the two fuming Decepticons, whether they are fuming outwardly or inwardly, and narrows his optics. "You two, down here in front of me NOW. NOW. And I mean it. And you will shut your mouths and you will listen to every word I have to say. Do I make myself ABUNDANTLY CLEAR?!" His optics flash once and his cannon hums, indicating the seriousness of his statement. Octane puts down his rifle and walks towards Galvatron Canting her head to the side, Fusillade gives her feet a critical frown, as if they had betrayed her. Galvatron did demand silence, and so, earns another stiff pace forward. Another quick bow, and she then waits. Galvatron waits for a moment, then crosses his arms, but his cannon is still humming. He looks them over for several long moments, his face stern, sort of like Leonard Nimoy's...go figure. It is then that he speaks, "Your little quarrels have gone far enough. Octane, Fusillade outranks you...GREATLY. You will show her the respect she demands. Fusillade, you are a commander in this Empire. The commander of my entire Air Division. I expect better of you. �If Octane is stepping out of line with you, you SHOOT HIM. Or administer another punishment. You do not bicker like a small terran child. This is not a military of opinions. For the love of Primus, with mechs like this? I hardly call it a military! The strong rule. You have proven yourself strong. IF you two feel the need to continue to go at each other, FINE. Be my guest. Octane need to either make a formal challenge, or you two need to go into the training room and beat the living energon out of each other. But I will NOT have you fighting openly and on my channels. Morale, while I despise having to maintain it..." and he does, "Is important. And this does not help it. If there is one more incident of discord from you two outside of a formal challenge or the training room...I will be VERY unhappy. I think you know what happens when I get unhappy. Now please, tell me I have gotten through to you." he pauses. "Oh, you may speak now." Octane nods and speaks even though he is scared and says "The PROBLEM i have is that I wasn't given orders from her, she just attacked me because she didn't like my decision when no orders were given to not make the decision. If you think I made the wrong decision because I almost incinerated Magnus by destroying resources that could be used by our enemies then I am sorry and I will not make the same mistake next time" If Fusillade has individually articulated toes, they'd be digging into the ground this very moment. However, the clenched set of her jaw as Galvatron touches on several matters, indeed doubts, shows that she is keeping her council for the moment. And then -- "Indeed you have gotten through, Galvatron. You may expect better of me, but whether I am capable of delivering is an entirely different matter." Even as Octane delivers his own explanation, Fusillade bristles again, and half-turns, before biting down the denial, the insistance that she radioed as soon as she was within range and... A murderous glint of ruddy tangerine tints her optics' corners, but all too soon, she interprets it as another sign of her own perceived deficiencies. "Adequate in planning strikes, yes, but when it comes to relations with officers..." Her expression turns into flat out pained, "You know damned well that my robot mode cannot hold up against a full two-thirds of those enlisted." That white-knuckled grip on one wingblade holster tightens, all the better to hide the rage and fear fueled tremor. "Instead of facing the same humiliation that Comcast and some of the other ill-fated officers that served in the same role, I hereby submit formal notice of my resignation from my post. You will likely find Catechism to be a suitable replacement." Galvatron shakes his head at Fusillade, "Your resignation is not accepted. In fact, you are being promoted. The role of division commander cannot be challenged. And that is where you will be. However, I just expect for you to simply shoot him. If he shoots back, it is he who is in trouble. Not you. And Octane...I understand your concerns. However, realize the Autobots get all the energon they need from EDC. Their goal is to simply STOP us from getting them." Galvatron says, "Oh, and Fusillade, Catechism is being promoted as well." Scourge says, "Catechism... given that Fusillade is currently occupied, there is something I wish to discuss with you, if you have a few moments." Catechism says, "Very well, Lord Scourge. Where would you have me?" Galvatron says, "Stay put as you meet. I will come to you when I am done here. I have to speak to Catechism after this. And I would like you present. But until that time. Carry on." Catechism says, "The Command Centre, sir. I was just discussing a matter with Trooper Fleet." Scourge says, "Ah, very well. I will arrive momentarily." Up to a certain point, it was fun and games! Show off how smart she could be! how clever! Yeah, that was a GREAT way to get attention. And although the tangling with Shockwave and Scourge were fun, and the philosophical exchanges with Cyclonus over the dichotomy of Autobot and Decepticon ideals were fun, well, she's definitely stuck her foot in it now. And... wasn't this the best way to... Any rational thought just fhatters into a million fragments as she immediately whips around and jabs a finger in Octane's direction with a triumphant "HA!" And then it begins to settle in. "Yes. I'll have those proposed action reports in to you soon, Lord Galvatron. Fulcrum has returned and expressed a desire to lead an expedition that may prove useful." And then, belatedly, an "I'm gonna die, ImGonnaDie, ImGonnaDie" begins to gallop through Fusillade's head. Galvatron nods his head at Fusillade, "Very well, Air and Ground Commander. I will expect the reports on my desk within two cycles. You have not failed me yet. Do not start now. And please...try to keep a cool head. Your position cannot be challenged by others physically now. If you feel the need to shoot them, shoot them. They cannot shoot back or they face my ire. But please...BOTH of you were tactically right in the Magnus thing. Either way we stand to benefit. Just try to not argue on the battlefield. Octane, just follow orders and do your best, and you will get ahead." Yes, he is definitely not crazy Galv. But even so, it sickens him having to act like this. But he must...for morale. At least for now. Once they have a hold on earth again, he can be less forgiving. Octane nods "very well, I will follow her and I will follow the orders given to me" A delayed "Acknowledged, sire, and... apologies as well," comes crisply from Fusillade. Such an aversion to apologizing will one day surely be her undoing. Such as it is, an idea suddenly strikes her. "We need more shuttle pilots. Maybe I'll find someone relatively good at that kind of stuff, and teach them. Since... Astrotrain might not be able to service us for one of the ideas I had..." She's not rubbing things in to Octane's face, instead immediately latching upon what needs to be done, probably only half hearing Galvatron's emphasis on the untouchability of her current condition. She helpfully half thinks to check up on how Galvatron was doing after she noticed him being unhappy the other night, but that impulse is once again quelled. Galvatron nods at Fusillade and then at Octane, "You are dismissed Fusillade. I believe Octane has a report for me. Keep it short, Octane...the video tells everything. But a basic idea would be good." Octane says, "Well Galvatron, the only thing I can tell you is that Astrotrain and Frenzy decided to torment Warpath, and since you saw the video, I don't have to give you the details of that torment" Galvatron nods his head, "I see. So the video wasn't doctored in any way?" "By your command, my Liege," Fusillade bows, still stunned at the turn of events, and half wishing to be able to balk at this shocking development. Perhaps she's a bit too hung up on the physicalities of being in the faction -- but surely there is always more to being a Decepticon than the firepower strapped to one's chassis. "Reports soon," she mentally shorthands to herself, before leaping skywards. She glances about for a decent, still sunny spot, but the shadows have overtaken New Crystal City. And so, she departs for the sunnier lands to the west. --End--